Own Eurovision Song Contest 40
|debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 40, often referred to as OESC #40, is the upcoming 40th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. Venue Nuremberg Arena is an arena in Nuremberg, Germany. Nuremberg Arena opened in 2001 and holds up to 6,500 people. It is used for ice hockey, basketball and concerts. Since 2005, it is also called Arena Nürnberger Versicherung. World Wrestling Entertainment hosted an event there in November 2006. Today the Thomas Sabo Ice Tigers Nürnberg and the Sellbytel Baskets Nürnberg are using the Arena for their home matches. On 7 November 2009, David Haye won the WBA Heavyweight Championship against Nikolai Valuev at the Nuremberg Arena in his first shot at the Heavyweight title. Location }}Nuremberg(/ˈnjʊərəmbɜrɡ/; German: Nürnberg German pronunciation: ˈnʏrnbɛrk) is a city on the Pegnitz river and the Rhine–Main–Danube Canal in the German state of Bavaria, in the administrative region of Middle Franconia, about 170 kilometres (110 mi) north of Munich. It is the second-largest city in Bavaria (after Munich), and the largest in Franconia. The population as of February 2015, is 517,498, which makes it Germany's fourteenth-largest city. The "European Metropolitan Area Nuremberg" has 3.5 million inhabitants. Nuremberg was, according to the first documentary mention of the city in 1050, the location of an Imperial castle between the East Franks and the Bavarian March of the Nordgau. From 1050 to 1571, the city expanded and rose dramatically in importance due to its location on key trade routes. King Conrad III established a burgraviate, with the first burgraves coming from the Austrian House of Raab but, with the extinction of their male line around 1190, the burgraviate was inherited by the last count's son-in-law, of the House of Hohenzollern. From the late 12th century to the Interregnum (1254–73), however, the power of the burgraves diminished as the Hohenstaufen emperors transferred most non-military powers to a castellan, with the city administration and the municipal courts handed over to an Imperial mayor (German: Reichsschultheiß) from 1173/74. The strained relations between the burgraves and the castellan, with gradual transferral of powers to the latter in the late 14th and early 15th centuries, finally broke out into open enmity, which greatly influenced the history of the city. Nuremberg is often referred to as having been the 'unofficial capital' of the Holy Roman Empire, particularly because Imperial Diet (Reichstag) and courts met at Nuremberg Castle. The Diets of Nuremberg were an important part of the administrative structure of the empire. The increasing demand of the royal court and the increasing importance of the city attracted increased trade and commerce to Nuremberg. In 1219, Frederick II granted the Großen Freiheitsbrief (Great Letter of Freedom), including town rights, Imperial immediacy (Reichsfreiheit), the privilege to mint coins, and an independent customs policy, almost wholly removing the city from the purview of the burgraves. Nuremberg soon became, with Augsburg, one of the two great trade centers on the route from Italy to Northern Europe. This is the first time the contest take place in Nuremberg, Germany and is the second time the contest takes place in Germany, last time the contest took place in Berlin in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 15. Semi-final and Grand Final allocation draw (Coming soon) 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' (Coming soon) 'Running Order' (Coming soon) Participants (Coming soon) 'Returning artists' (Coming soon) Confirmed countries 'Semifinals' 'Finalists' The twenty-six finalists are: * the Big 6 countries. * the top ten countries from the first semi-final. * the top ten countries from the second semi-final. Scoreboards 'First semifinal' (Coming soon) '12 points awarded in the first semifinal' (Coming soon) 'Second semifinal' (Coming soon) '12 points awarded in the second semifinal' (Coming soon) 'Grand Final' (Coming soon) '12 points awarded in the grand final' (Coming soon) Voting Ceremony 'Spokepersons' (Coming soon) Other countries * : The country announced that they are not planning to return to the contest anytime soon. * : The country withdrew from the contest because of the weak result from the previous edition. * : The country withdrew due to some budged cuts and it's more likely to return in the next edition. * : The country withdrew from the contest because of the weak result from the previous edition. * : The country announced that they are not planning to return to the contest due to lack of money and interest. * : The country withdrew from the contest because of the weak result from the previous edition. * : The country announced that they don't want to return to the contest. * : The country announced at OEBU that they are not gonna return to the contest due to lack of interest. * : The country withdrew from the contest because of the weak result from the previous edition. * : The country withdrew from the contest because of the weak result from the previous edition. * : The country withdrew from the contest because of the weak result from the previous edition. * : The country has not stated yet a decision if they are returning in the contest. Official Album Own Eurovision Song Contest: Nuremberg 40 is the official compilation album of the 40th Contest, put together by the Own Eurovision Song Contest. The album will feature all songs that will enter in the 40th contest, including the semi-finalists that failed to qualify into the grand final. See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC editions